Something rotten in the state of Denmark
by Iceburn
Summary: Why a misunderstanding can be a very bad thing if you´re a mutant
1. Default Chapter

Something rotten in the state of Denmark  
  
The X-men encounters a mutant killer they canÂ´t help...  
  
Written of Idahoe, 2001.  
  
ItÂ´s my first attempt of a fan fic: Please pity me!!!  
  
And to all the gramatic errors: English is my fourth language! Just be happy if theres no lines in dutch, german, danish of french, OK?  
  
The X-men belongs to Marvel. Nadia Jacobsen is MY creation.  
  
Rating: NC-17, i guess. Sex, drugs and violence. Get used to it.  
  
***  
  
The thin stream of smoke was nearly invisible in the dark. It drifted lazily through her room and disappeared somewhere around the luminous displays of her stereo. Nadia Jacobsen took the last pull at the joint and put it out at the stack of scrap paper that had ended up as her math- homework. She leaned back in the pillow and enjoyed the feel of the expensive silk sheets, just letting her thoughts drift. Normally she wouldnÂ´t do drugs on a schoolnight, but tonight she hated her life more than ever. Sometimes life just sucked.  
  
The joint must have been stronger than usual, she thought to herself, the darkness and sounds in the room kept changing like at a disco. She couldnÂ´t focus on any of the shifts and desided to just enjoy the show. Bits of music, voices and soft hummings reached her ears and all different colours played for her eyes. She put a mental note to herself to ask her boyfriend if he had changed to some stronger marihuana as a cramp ran through her body. She was in the middle of an expiration and had no breath to scream at the pain. Like a huge lightening bolt, it ran through her nerves and was gone. She sat starled up in bed. But whatever it was, it was over. She gasped and felt cold sweat on her forehead and looked around, confused and dazed by the drug. Another flash of pain hit her and she fell back on the bed, limp as pudding. Her whole chest tightened and squeezed the breath out of her. The thought "my first bad trip" ran through her head but then drowned in pain. She had to throw up. Somehow she forced her screaming muscels to get her out of bed and head for the bathroom-door. Another lightening hit her and she tripped over a pile of CDs. On her knees she forced herself to continue, the humiliation of throwing up on her carpet was worse than those horrible flashes. The heavy mahogany door somehow swung up and she fell in on the heated stone floor. Her eyes was full of blinding, stabbing light and all kind of strange sounds beat her ears raw. She curled up in fetal position and let the cramps run through her.  
  
"IÂ´m only fourteen, IÂ´m too young to die." She thought and clenched her eyes. There came no more cramps. Frightened she opened an eye. There was no light in the room, but still every detail was clear to her. Nadia had no time to think of how strange it was, she just threw herself on the toilet and threw up. Through the sea of noices she heard the sound of bare feet against floor and fabric against bare skin. She knew it was her father, coming from the hallway. The taste of womit in her mouth took her attention away from him. After what seemed like an eternity he knelt down to her.  
  
My god, Nadia. We heard you slam the door. Are you ill? What wrong? Anger welled up in her  
  
"IÂ´ll tell you whatÂ´s wrong." She thought through coughs "My parents are only interested in my grades, not in me." It was like she felt him, there behind her, saw him in lominous colours and mentally she lashed out at the glowing figure. She felt like she struck a tiny redhot spot in his brain. His body jerked back and his hand clenched around her shoulder.  
  
You flunked in school?! He screamed into the back of her head. Nadia felt so full of anger, she could barely contain it. She hated them both. 90% of the words he ever said to her was "If itÂ´s not an A, I dont want to know." She had never ever got any other grades, she had allways been a good girl, allways done her very best in school. She had the best grades in her expensive private school, some of the best in the country, how dared he! She wanted to hurt him, hit him, make him take it back. She gritted her teeths and felt energy build up in her and was about to hit him physically. His hands on her shoulders disapeared and suddenly she felt better. She felt awake, alive and the strange, painfull sounds and colours changed. It was still there but it didnÂ´t hurt anymore. She turned around in her kneeling position and clearly saw it through the dark room. Her father was dead and his body was lying flat out on the tile, his face twisted in a grimace.  
  
She gasped What the...?   
  
***  
  
"What do you meen "gone" ?!" An extremely annoyed Logan snarled. "It canÂ´t just disapear!" He stared accusingly at Henry who was still typing the keyboard at an impressing speed.  
  
"IÂ´m trying to figure it out, Logan!" The furry blue mutant shot back. He was just as sleepy as the rest of the team and he had morning hair literally all over his body.  
  
"Are you sure itÂ´s not a false alarm?" Jean asked and yawned again. "I didnÂ´t feel any attack."  
  
Something Cerebro had picked up, had set of the alarm and dragged the entire mansion out of their snug beds. The highpitched alarm still hung in their ears and the mutants were definetely not happy to hear that the signal had disapeared again. Charles was scanning the psi-plane in Cerebro and Henry was trying to locate the energy burst.  
  
"I canÂ´t find it." Professor X sighed. "ItÂ´s not a telepath." He rubbed his temples where the Cerebro-helmet had been a few seconds before.  
  
"Heureka!" Henry exclaimed and brought a new screen up on the computer. "This is the information I can get." A few numbers flashed over the screen. "Total lenght of energy burst..." He readjusted his glasses and stared at the screen. "...0,068 seconds? This canÂ´t be right." He said surpriced at the result.  
  
"Where is it from?" Scott asked. Henry made a new screen apear.  
  
"Northern hemisphere..." The computer was still working on a more accurate lokation, but the energy flash had been very short and very powerfull. A few more numbers came up. "...North-western Europe..." He said to noone special. A map shoved up on the screen. "...Copenhagen. Capital of Denmark." He stated. A new pop-up box apeared. "If it is a mutant, itÂ´s the first registered in Scandinavia." He read from the box.  
  
"Do a scan of the area." Ororo said and leaned over Henrys shoulder. "Is that the most presice map we can get?"  
  
"IÂ´m afraid so. Cerebro is scanning." Henry stated. The mutants waited impatiently. They were all eager to see which mutant that could be powerfull enough to make Cerebro go off at attack mode more than 800 thousand kilometras away. A new pop up box appeared.  
  
"Result negative. Mutant target not found." Charles read out loud.  
  
"Strange." Scott mumbled.  
  
"Annoying." Logan corrected him. Bobby yawned.  
  
"Now what?" He asked sleepily. Scott looked at the clock.  
  
"ItÂ´s a quarter to six. I think IÂ´ll stay up to watch, if there should be more activity." He offered. The rest of the X-men filed out of the room, wondering if it were too late to get more sleep or not. 


	2. Chapter 2

Something rotten in the state of Denmark  
  
The X-men encounters a mutant killer they can't help...  
  
Written of Idahoe, 2002.  
  
It's my first attempt of a fan fic: Please pity me!!!  
  
And to all the grammatical errors: English is my fourth language! Just be happy if there's no lines in Dutch, German, Danish or French, OK?  
  
The X-men belongs to Marvel. Nadia Jacobsen is MY creation.  
  
1 Rating: NC-17, I guess. Sex, drugs and violence. Get used to it.  
  
To Annette: This one's for you! (  
  
***  
  
The library of the school was usually a quiet place to study, but for Nadia it was now a noisy and disturbed place as much as everywhere else. The light was too bright and all sorts of strange noises interrupted her studying. The light from her laptop seemed to glow in an odd new way and its humming annoyed her.  
  
She heard familiar steps all the way from the stairs and heading for her table.  
  
Hi…You're all right? Her classmate Annette asked her.  
  
Yeah, I hardly knew him anyway. Nadia sighed. But its still very strange that he died in my room and all.  
  
Annette sat down next to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She wrinkled a brow at what she was writing.  
  
I thought you were long done with the genetics-assignment in biology?  
  
Of course, I was just looking for a little extra. Nadia opened a document.  
  
Look, I found this great picture of the DNA helix and see this… She made a web page appear.  
  
This guy here has a complete list of all chemicals suspected to cause cancer and mutations, updated by the hour and all!  
  
Whoa, that's scary! Annette pointed to a link. What about that one? "Human mutations", maybe we can use that one too?  
  
Nadia opened the link and stared.  
  
Hey, that article looks pretty good, very scientific and all. Annette said. Can I steal it?  
  
Nadia hesitated.  
  
"Human mutations usually appear around puberty" She read from the page and frowned. I didn't know this…  
  
Don't you watch the news and read papers? Annette smiled.  
  
Well, not really… I didn't really now that humans could mutate like this… She stared at the pictures of men and women in spandex busy fighting each other.  
  
You're more into comics and action movies? Annette smiled.  
  
Well, I new humans can mutate, but that guy shoots laser from his eyes! Nadia stated.  
  
Well, I remember from living in Hilversum that Holland has a few undocumented mutant-sightings every year.   
  
That's right…You're Dutch. Nadia said. I just never thought about that before…That humans mutate…  
  
I thinks its mostly a problem in countries with nuclear bomb-testing and giant, polluting industry, so don't you worry Nadia, I don't think you'll ever be able to make peoples heads explode just by thinking of it! Annette grinned an patted her on the back. I have to get home. See you tomorrow!  
  
Yeah…see you tomorrow… Nadia said slowly.  
  
I'm a mutant… She whispered to herself. She started reading the article.  
  
***  
  
The setting sun made the whole room blood red and the school was almost completely silent when Nadia found something that really scared her.  
  
The X-terminators? She gasped.  
  
The page was filled with information of a group that claimed to catch dangerous mutants and help them. Even after several F.O.H-pages this scared her even more because the group seemed to be supported by the US government.  
  
How stupid do they think we are? Nadia gasped. Everyone is totally freaked out and scared of mutants and now these people claim to help them! All the mutants they had their hands on are dead of course… She thought grimly and felt more scared than ever. Pictures of mutants in chains, dead corpses and super powered hunters in uniforms played in her mind.  
  
She stared at a picture with wide eyes. The Danish text read The X- terminator team and showed a group of people in colourful spandex uniforms with a giant X across the chest. They all looked self-confident and powerful and Nadia felt tiny and insecure.  
  
What do I do now? What if they come for me? She taught. She had no answer. 


	3. Chapter 3

Something rotten in the state of Denmark  
  
The X-men encounters a mutant killer they can't help...  
  
Written of Idahoe, 2002.  
  
It's my first attempt of a fan fic: Please pity me!!!  
  
And to all the grammatical errors: English is my fourth language! Just be happy if there's no lines in Dutch, German, Danish or French, OK?  
  
The X-men belongs to Marvel. Nadia Jacobsen is MY creation.  
  
Rating: NC-17, I guess. Sex, drugs and violence. Get used to it.  
  
***  
  
Nadia smiled proudly and stepped out in the garden. The pizza was perfect and delicious. The first ones had ended up burned along with the plate and half the table. Controlling her new powers became more and more easy and now she could warm the pizza perfectly. She had come to the summerhouse to study her new powers in peace and the time was well spent. She had quickly found out that they had something to do with sound and light and concluded it had something to do with waves in general.  
  
She sat down on the warm terrace stones and just felt the waves of the sun and what she guessed was radio and TV signals. Controlling the waves turned out to be easy, some kind of a push and she increased the strength or made the wavelength shorter, a pull and the wave lost energy. She had spent the day reading physics and math about the subject and now found herself able to copy the microwave and heat food.  
  
Nadia finished the pizza and decided to try a more aggressive approach to her powers. The ugly stone gnome near the pond seemed perfect. She felt the power build up around her and released a concentrated wave of energy against it. She felt it move harmlessly through the air and then hit the figure. It exploded in a million bits. Cool! She gasped.  
  
She couldn't help thinking about her friends comment on being able to crush peoples heads with a thought. How ironic.  
  
Nadia sighed in relief. A little more training and she would have a chance to defend herself against anyone who would want to hurt her because of her powers.  
  
***  
  
The danger room was a hellhole. A post apocalyptic crushed world filled with killer robots and exploding mines. The X-men were doing what they do best and even though they were totally outnumbered and looked to win.  
  
"Look out!" Cyclops yelled as a giant robot emerged behind Rogue who was busy clubbing a squad of robots with the remains of a truck. Before anyone could react, the whole scene froze up.  
  
"I hate to interrupt you, but the strange signal's back!" Bobby informed them.  
  
***  
  
"There seems to be no pattern in the signals." Hank frowned. "They all differ in length and strength, it's…"  
  
"Like if someone is testing their powers." Xavier finished.  
  
Silent the X-men watched the strange signals light up the screens in the war room.  
  
[Incoming transmission] A screen read and Nightcrawlers face appeared.  
  
"Hello Kurt." Jean greeted him.  
  
"Guten abend, freunde. Do you get that signal too?" He asked.  
  
"Yes and we're thinking about a short visit there to see if it's a treat." Scott said.  
  
"So are we, but we're not sure what to do yet. Can we call you back later?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Sure. We'll just decide what to do." Xavier turned the screen of.  
  
The signals kept appearing on the screen and Hank was trying to pinpoint it.  
  
"Now what? Are we going?" Remy asked.  
  
"Only with a small team, I think." Xavier said.  
  
"I was there around world war two…Quiet place, good food and the language is close to German." Logan said.  
  
"If you know it a little, perhaps you should go there." Ororo said.  
  
"A small team. Logan, you go. A telepath would be good to. Jean, how about you?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Sure. If the language is close to German, how about asking Kurt too?" She answered.  
  
"Good idea. Gambit, what about you too?" Ororo asked.  
  
"All right, cheri." Remy grinned and flipped a few cards around.  
  
"I´ll call Kurt." Logan offered, looking forward to a trip with his old friend.  
  
"It´s going to be nice to come to a new country with no fear of mutants." Jean said. "That we can work in peace and all."  
  
"I just wonder what kind of powers a mutant with such a strange energy pattern has." Hank scratched his neck.  
  
***  
  
Nadia yawned and put the physics-book away. She had made a long list of waves she had to test if she could control, the one she was most excited about, was the possibility of being able to control brainwaves. She assumed she could after the incident where her father seemed to think she had failed a subject.  
  
With her powers she reached out and dimmed the light in the room and went to sleep. 


End file.
